


A Peculiar Parcel

by GentlemanFrown



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Eventual Smut, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Fluff, Sort Of, baby on the doorstep, the ann(e)s becoming parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentlemanFrown/pseuds/GentlemanFrown
Summary: Set after Anne Lister and Ann Walker’s wedding and the subsequent move of Miss Walker to Shibden Hall, the happy couple is surprised by a rather odd and loud parcel delivered at their backdoor.ORThe Ann(e)s become instant parents





	1. Prelude - Honeymoon Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to Anne and Ann's marriage.

Anne smiled as she felt it, the gentle kiss pressed the nape of her neck through her hair. It had become a regular occurrence, to wake up to such sweet affections and she was sure she’d never tire of it.

Her Ann had moved into Shibden Hall only days prior and it had all been rather blissful - finally, it felt like some sort of a honeymoon phase. She had written pages upon pages in days long past about finding a companion for life, a wife - to share everything with and finally, at the age of forty-two, she now had it.

Miss Ann Walker, thirty-one and absolutely gorgeous, was her wife. After she had returned from her travels to Denmark and Ann had returned from Scotland, they had reconnected once more and in the following months exchanged rings and even committed themselves before God - privately of course. Ann’s mental state was still fragile, but it was certainly not as dire a situation as it had been when Anne had left for her journey. Miss Walker was still often low and Anne had once or twice needed a bit of a break, just a walk by herself but she always longed to go home soon, to see her. She had declared in sickness and in health, and certainly, mental suffering was as bad if not worse than physical suffering. She had always been confident in her ability to love women in the bedroom, and she had figured that out on her own, so surely, she could figure out how to care for a wife with mental illness. She wanted to. She loved her, even though sometimes, she needed a bit of time away.

She noted the real difference Ann made in her life, even with the affliction she had, when she noticed the fact that she had never before been so cheerful at the thought of going home to Shibden, to have to interact with her family (and least of all Marian) but the past few days she’d almost ran home after tedious social calls or other business to attend to. She wanted to see her, make sure she was alright.

She couldn’t show much affection towards Miss Walker in front of her family, even though they knew that the nature of their relationship wasn’t platonic. Her inclinations were no secret in the Lister household but that didn’t mean that her family had a need to bear witness to it and besides, it would feel vulgar and inappropriate - uncomfortable to be openly affectionate. But she could gaze upon her wife, give her soft smiles across the dinner table and receive them as if sharing an in-joke. sometimes, Anne even got away with touching her hand or bumping her foot against the other woman’s foot under the table. She could cast glances at her, indicating that much more was to come when it was finally appropriate to retire. They never went upstairs together, one of them always waiting almost an hour before going up to join the other. It wasn’t odd for two unmarried women to share a bed and so, they did. The household knew of their sleeping arrangements but it would still seem rather on the nose to walk upstairs together. What everyone had seemed to grasp though was that as long as they were in their room, they were not to be disturbed. There had been no knocks, no barging in without knocking - it was all very tranquil, just as it was this morning.

Anne couldn’t help but feel a slow and lazy smile spread across her features as the soft lips of her dearest kissed her neck again and then moved towards her shoulder. “Good morning,” Anne spoke, her voice was even lower than usual and slightly hoarse from sleep. She felt the lips curl into a small grin against her skin. “Good morning, my love,” Ann replied and the hand on Anne’s hip urged her to turn over, which she did.

Anne’s lips found Ann’s forehead and she pressed a few soft kisses there. “Did you sleep well?” Anne wondered and Ann nodded, which pleased the older woman. Nightmares had been plaguing Ann since before Anne’s travels and knowing her wife hadn’t had to suffer through another one during the night meant that today may be better than yesterday when Ann had been low after another confusing, dark dream.

Anne bit her lip to keep a chuckle to herself as she felt her darling’s hand wander over her thigh, which was covered by men’s drawers. “Love, we are expected at breakfast. We cannot afford to indulge right now.” She told her sweetly, but her blonde lover wasn’t that easily convinced and shot her a daring smirk as she moved Anne onto her back and straddled her. She looked somewhat like an angel, Anne thought, as the morning sun filtered through the slightly mucky window and made her golden locks appear like a halo around her sweet face.

“You and I are both aware that with your talents, we can be downstairs in less than quarter of an hour,” Ann said, which was a complete fib. Getting washed, dressed and doing their hair properly would take an hour at least…. but Anne couldn’t help it. She let her hands slide up her wife’s soft thighs, under her nightdress and when she felt the swell of her hips and the dip of the younger woman’s waist, she knew that Ann had already succeeded. Anne’s hands gripped her waist gently as she sat up to capture her companion’s lips with her own. Bad breath and smells had always been a turn off in the past but at this current moment, she could not care any less if she tried. The melodic giggle that left her wife’s lips as she flipped her over onto the bed so she could be in her favorite position, on top of her, was enough to make her mind think of entirely different things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued?
> 
> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR: @gentjackthelass


	2. Chapter One: A Gift from God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Anne frowned as she heard it: the creaking of the back door opening and a newborn’s cry. A hush fell over the table as they all looked at each other in confusion."

Anne looked over at Ann, who was being dressed by Eugenie. The French woman had just finished helping her Miss Lister into her clothes. Anne was sitting on the edge of the bed, reading a letter she’d received from Jeremiah Rawson and which she wanted to tear into a million pieces after reading the first few lines. She hadn’t forgotten they’d sent a thug after her. The only thing that soothed her was looking at Ann being helped into a gorgeous pink dress. Eugenie was aware of Anne’s lovers in recent years and certainly didn’t even blink as she noticed her mistress’ looks at the blonde she was dressing. She just did what she was asked to do, didn’t comment and didn’t judge. It suited Anne rather well.

When Eugenie finished, the woman left the room and Anne’s looks became even more apparent. Ann looked prettier than ever and Anne stood up to place her hands on Ann’s waist, leaning in to kiss her softly. “I wish I could just look at you all day.” She admitted and Ann chuckled with a faint blush on her cheeks. These weeks after their wedding were blissful and Anne had never thought she’d fall this hard for little Miss Ann Walker but she had. She couldn’t stop looking at her, touching her, making love to her... “We’re already late for breakfast,” Ann said. Anne knew that her wife was right, that they really should get a move on and so, with another soft kiss, both women made their way downstairs.

Breakfast was, as all meals with the Listers were, annoying to Anne Lister. Anne hated their slurping, the way they barely chewed before swallowing their food and the constant, insignificant babbling about things that did not interest her. She preferred to either stay quiet or assert her dominance at the table whenever a subject came up she had more knowledge of. Ann, on the other hand, didn’t appear to be bothered. She got on rather well with Marian and Anne was happy that Ann’s pleasant company at least somewhat seized their bickering as a family.

She thought she heard knocking on a door, but seemed to be at the backdoor of the house - which was strange. Every notable visitor knocked on the front door and didn’t come by unannounced as a rule. Every other visitor that came in the back need not knock, as the servants were always there. What in the world, she thought, hoping to hear what it was all about soon, as she counted on the servants telling her everything that went on.

Anne frowned as she heard it: the creaking of the back door opening and a newborn’s cry. A hush fell over the table as they all looked at each other in confusion. “Miss Lister!” the panic in the voice of her former lady’s maid Elizabeth Cordingley made Anne stand up and turn towards the doorway through which the woman entered the dining room. “There- you… There has been…” She stumbled over her words.

Anne frowned. “Cordingley, what’s that crying I hear?” She asked as she started to stride towards the back of the house, Cordingley in her wake. “A baby, ma’am! Someone left an infant here, right outside the door!” She finally managed to inform Anne as she herself laid eyes on the crying infant in a basket.

The child was fair skinned and probably only a few hours old if that. They hadn’t been cleaned up - blood and white matter still stuck to the child’s face. The rest of the infant could not be seen as he was wrapped in a blanket. “Send for Dr. Kinney.” She commanded which made a servant hurry off quickly. The fact that she could not stomach the man’s leering at her wife should not stand in the way of the logical decision to send for him. She was aware that out of all the medical men in Halifax, he could be here the soonest.

Noticing John was here as well, she looked up at him “Do you know of any tenants that have recently borne a child, John?” She asked him and the man frowned. “Uhm… The Barker family has a wee one, barely two months old.” He told her and Anne looked at the child again. It may not have eaten after it was born.

She was never very fond of children. They puzzled her with the things they said, were generally unclean and they lacked manners. Especially newborns were not pleasant - they were just of no use, Anne thought but that didn’t mean she’d be cold and ruthless. She could not let this infant go without care.

She had read about babies being raised on the bottle, so it was an option to see if they had the ingredients for that but she had also read how often times, those children didn’t thrive. While women were still told to bottle feed, as if it was a proper option, Anne was not convinced of the effectiveness of the concoction doctor’s prescribed. No matter what happened to this baby, she was certain that the first thing the little one needed was feeding - that could not hurt.

“Ask her if she would be so kind as to come down here and feed this infant. I know it is an unusual request but if this child doesn’t eat, it may pass away. We cannot know how long it has been without nutrition.” She explained. “And ask her to bring a diaper. I shall compensate for the cost.” She added quickly, not enjoying the idea of this child defecating on something or other in her house.

It was then that she heard Ann’s voice, not having noted her footsteps approaching. “Oh, my God.” She gasped and while Anne was still standing up, towering over the child, Ann - who had held her sister’s infant children over the years - bent down and picked the child up from the basket without any hesitation. She pulled it flush against her, not at all bothered it seemed, that the child had not been cleaned up. She started to hum softly and rock the baby.

“Miss Walker…” Anne started, not quite sure what she wanted to say. She just hadn’t expected her wife to pick up the child so swiftly and without any uncertainty. Ann didn’t seem to hear her and just put her pinkie in the child’s mouth, seizing the baby’s crying and making Ann’s eyes go wider. “The baby is hungry.” She told Anne with those big eyes that made her heart melt. She now took in the sight of her wife holding a child and looking so natural while doing so. She had never seen it before, Ann with a baby, and it affected her. She looked… so at ease holding a baby and not for the first time, she thought of what a joy it would be to be able to give this woman children of their own. How cruel nature could be, she thought.

“I guessed as much. I sent John to ask Mrs. Barker to come down and feed him, and I’ve sent for Dr. Kenney to look over the baby, to see if anything’s wrong with him and what to do with him.” She explained and walked over to the child. “We shall have to try and find the parents, Ann.” She told her softly as she watched Ann gaze down at the child as if she was already falling in love with the wriggling infant. Ann nodded, darkness falling over her face and Anne had to suppress a sigh. It was better this way, that Ann was aware they were not going to keep this infant.

“We can’t send this angel to an orphanage, Anne. I’ve seen them - they’re horrible!” Ann said and Anne sighed as she placed her hand on Anne’s arm. “We shall see what our options are, Ann. We’ll discuss it with doctor Kenney;” She told her, sure that the man had more information on what to do with abandoned children.

“Come on, let’s go sit by the fire while we wait for the doctor.” She said, ushering Ann towards the living room and taking a towel with her. Once they had arrived in the living room, she proceeded to use it to clear the child’s face of most of the muck with a gentleness that was rare for Anne. For a newborn, he was pretty… handsome, she thought. Ann kept on gazing down at the child, as Anne’s father and sister came to look at the newborn, as well as panic over what to do with it. They were of no use, as per usual, so Anne ignored them and moved the blanket to the side. She saw that the child had all of its limbs and that the ‘it’ was, in fact, a he. “It’s a boy.” She said, flatly - as if announcing it was raining or something as mundane as that - and then covered him back up to keep him warm. The child was already starting to cry again. Hungry for sure, Anne thought.

“Ma’am, Dr. Kenney is here.” Anne heard and motioned for her servant to let the medical man in. The next ten minutes were filled with the cries of the little boy as he was placed on the sofa and looked over by doctor Kenney who declared the boy ‘perfectly healthy’ which pleased Anne. “It is good you sent for Mrs. Barker. The child does need feeding.” He told Anne who sighed.

“Whatever shall we do with him?” She wondered and subtly glared at the man who was enjoying the sight of her wife instead of just looking at the infant in the blonde’s arms. If only she could assert that she was married to Miss Walker and that it was highly inappropriate to leer at her wife that way. She went to sit on the armrest, next to Ann and placed her arm on the back of the sofa behind Miss Walker’s head to try and at least show that Ann was her’s in some way. Dr. Kenney, unsurprisingly, didn’t get the message.

“We could write to the orphanage in London, or to a workhouse if they’d be willing to take him in.” Dr. Kenney started and Ann looked up immediately. “No. He shall not go to a filthy place such as those institutions!” She told him and pulled the child closer to her chest, making Anne sigh. This was going to be difficult, she decided.

“I… I also know a married couple who have not succeeded in having children. They may be interested in taking him in.” He told the two women in the room. Anne smiled, as that seemed to be a most satisfactory solution but as she looked down at Ann, she could see her wife’s sadness. “Are they good people?” Anne wondered and the doctor nodded. “They are. They are not incredibly well off but they do well enough. He would not lack anything.” Dr. Kenney explained.

It was then that John came with the news of Mrs. Barker’s arrival. Anne stood up, after giving Ann - a what she hoped was, comforting look - and then went to the back of the house, to thank Mrs. Barker for her willingness to help them and to pay her back for the terrycloth diaper she’d brought. She gave her extra for her willingness to feed the child and asked her to put the diaper on him as well. She’d never changed a child, and she didn’t want to hurt the infant at attempting to herself.

Ann brought the child into the buttery where there was a bench on which Mrs. Barker could feed the boy. Anne thanked Dr. Kenney for his visit and told him she’d come by his home later in the day to discuss the matter of the child, mostly so he wouldn’t be here again, making advances towards her wife. She was afraid, she had to admit it, that after this child was gone, Ann would long for a child and would leave for a man who could give her that. She wasn’t sure how to prevent that from happening.

She returned to the living room. Marian had gone into Halifax, both to go get a few items but probably also to inquire about a woman who may have abandoned a child. Her father had gone upstairs again, maybe to sit with her aunt - she wasn’t sure. She didn’t much care.

She went to sit on the sofa next to Ann, who looked up at her. “You’ll send him away, won’t you?” She asked Anne, who sighed and rubbed her forehead. “Ann, we cannot raise a child. People are already sneering at us, talking behind our backs about the nature of our relationship. Us sitting together at church has people up in arms about how brazen we are. What do you think will happen if we take this boy in? Raise him? Surely, we do not wish to take him in selfishly and have him be talked about, excluded and ridiculed when he could have a family which could give him a future... Ann…” She told her as she grasped her wife’s hand. “Be reasonable.”

Ann frowned sadly as she looked at their hands and sighed. “But… what… what if he came to us for a reason? Marriages are said to be blessed, not burdened by children, are they not? Anne… there is a reason this child was at our doorstep. God… God sent this child to us.” She insisted as she looked up and squeezed Anne’s hand. “It has been done before, unwed women taking in a child. Not together perhaps… but you have the ability to make people accept the strangest things;” She told Anne and pleaded with her: “Say you are not interested in marriage, but that you found this child and he captured your heart and that with my help as a friend you wish to raise him.” She suggested an edge of desperation in her voice. “There is really no direct heir to Shibden. It would make sense that you have someone to bestow it upon.”

How could this woman already be so smitten with this child when he had barely been here two hours, Anne thought. How deep was this wish for a child that Ann, her insecure Ann, wanted to defy all of Halifax and its opinions to care for him? Annie cast her eyes at the ceiling. “Ann… Aren’t you trying to go into this a little hastily? We agreed that we shall both give up any hopes for children-” She started but was interrupted by Ann. “But that was before he… came to us, Anne.”

“Ann, people will regard him as illegitimate,” Anne told her firmly. “We cannot pass him off as our own as other couples can.” She told her and Ann pulled her hand away, crossing her arms defiantly and as adorable as Anne thought the sight was, this argument was worrying her. “If he is brought up in an orphanage, people will look at him the same way, Anne and then he will not have people to look out for him as we will.” She told her and frowned. “If you don’t take him, I will. God bestowed this child on us, I am certain of it. He even has your eyes. He was meant for us” She told Anne as if that was at all possible and Anne had to suppress a groan. How in the world was this going to end, she thought.

 

 

Later that day, she made her way towards Dr. Kenney’s house and thought of Ann’s words. She wanted to keep this child. If she did, then they’d need a wetnurse, a proper one who would live with them, preferably. She had heard of people sending their children to their wet nurse’s home only to have them fail to thrive and pass away. A newborn and a wetnurse, that meant two more people in the household to provide for, and the wetnurse could be one more person to possibly cause conflict, which the Listers did not need. She’d want an unmarried one, who had no children and possibly had a child that had recently passed away at birth or a little after, or who had given up her child. She could not take away a mother from her own newborn who needed nourishment, that was for sure. The other necessities would be easy to buy - providing for this child wasn’t what worried her.

One of them would have to take on the child and get him registered. What last name would they give him? Calling him Walker or Lister would surely raise eyebrows. How would they name him without putting down at least a mother, because putting her own name down would be… well, ridiculous. Hopefully, they would find his mother, she thought as she walked on. She’d later write that sentiment down in her diary, though as she walked, the idea of hurting Miss Walker in such a fashion broke her heart and maybe, that thought of giving up the small infant also hurt her.

Her meeting with Dr. Kenney was rather short. He had inquired with the childless parents after he’d left Shibden Hall, but they had said they were not ready to take on a child whom they did not know, even if it was an infant. They were worried about taking in a bastard child, apparently. He said to not know any more families who needed future extra labor, which a child could service. That irked her, that he looked at the baby as possible extra labor alone and then the thought of an orphanage or workhouse, where he may perish or be mistreated was something she wasn’t sure she could stand, nor get Miss Walker to accept.

The thought she was having was not reasonable, as she had told Miss Walker but with a family taking him in off the table… what else could she do? “What… What if I kept him?” She asked, trying not to sound as insecure as she felt about the matter. Dr. Kenney frowned.

“You, ma’am?” He asked, clearly confused.

“Yes.” She simply said.

“It’s… Well, no one could stop you, I suppose.” He told her and Anne knew he was right. There was no law preventing anyone from taking in a child, whether wed or unwed and certainly not when they had the means to raise that child. Maybe it could even be framed as a philanthropic act, finally something ‘a woman would do’, taking in a needy child.

“Obviously I’d have to discuss this with my family, but once I can get a wetnurse, a proper one, there should really be no problem. He would have a much better life at Shibden than in an orphanage.” She told the doctor who looked at her.

He seemed to smile a little. “Well, Miss Lister… You surely are the only woman in your position who would consider doing this. As I said, no one can stop you. There is no reason you cannot take in this child.” He told her. “Though, people will frown at it for sure and question it, as you are unwed.” He reminded her which made Anne smirk.

“Let’s not pretend they do not already find me an oddity, Dr. Kenney.” She told him and he chuckled. He wasn’t as intolerable this evening, she decided.

A few minutes later, she was heading back to Shibden Hall, thinking about the conversation she’d just had. In less than 24 hours her whole world had been turned upside down. She should have prevented Ann from seeing the baby and had Dr. Kenney deal with an arrangement for the child, whether it was a family or an institution, she thought… and yet, the idea of seeing more of Ann with the little boy made a warmth bloom in her chest. Maybe Ann’s idea wasn’t as ludicrous as Anne had first thought. Maybe they could do this. It wouldn’t be the first time Anne defied expectations. Keeping the little chap would be a decision that would please Ann for sure, who could use all happiness in her life. It would possibly be good for their marriage as well, a child to bond them together. Having a child noted down as hers, which she could do, would give her an heir and so Marian had no claim, even if she had a child. Sure, she would have a bastard child on paper but she could still make legal arrangements that he would receive all. If she raised him well, he could become just what she needed. Maybe Ann was right, maybe this child really was a gift of God.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I tried to do as much research as I could into adoption, guardianship, and apprenticeship but anything about pre-1850 adoption speaks about informal adoptions and as I could not find any sources saying single women could not take on a child or register one, I just went with it. If you have any other sources that could help me out, please let me know and then I may adapt the content of the chapter.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this first full chapter. Any kudos and comments would be greatly appreciated!
> 
> Lots of love!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: @gentjackthelass


	3. Chapter Two: Thank you so much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann giggled. “Will you be able to carry him properly?” She wondered and Anne looked down at the little boy.
> 
> “Well, I am sure it cannot be that challenging.” She said, puffing her chest out as she sat up and looked down at the infant. She frowned in concentration as she moved her hand under the baby’s head and neck. Support, she remembered and then slipped her hand under his buttocks. Yes, she lifted him up but looked rather akin to holding some sort of explosive device.
> 
> WARNING: This chapter contains mature content!

She returned home after visiting Dr. Kenney to find her sister and her father in the living room. She asked them about Ann's whereabouts as she sat down and they informed her Ann was in the buttery with Mrs. Barker, whose husband had brought over their infant as well. Ann had pleaded with the woman to give the children a breast each, promising that they’d find a solution in the morning. Anne decided to let Ann be for now and sat down with her sister and father, her aunt bedbound upstairs.

“So, what did you and Dr. Kenney discuss?” Her father asked and Anne sighed as she reclined.

“The couple isn’t interested in taking the child and he has no knowledge of another family that would be willing to have him, especially since he is not of working age and can’t provide.” She explained and looked over at her father. “I am thinking of registering him as mine.” She announced, making the jaws of her relatives drop.

“You cannot be serious. Anne! That boy needs a mother and a father, a proper home.” Marian said. Anne knew her sister was fully aware of her arrangement with Ann Walker, even if they hadn’t named it marriage out loud. She felt her blood start to boil, taking it as her sister telling her they were unable and unequipped to raise a child because of her lack of a husband. Men, she found, were often quite absent from the raising of a child anyway, why were people so bothered by a child not having one? She thought that it may be true, that he needed a family, more for his acceptance into the community but something in her made her want to go against the sentiment, that she too could raise a child, especially with Miss Walker by her side. “Is your wish to keep me from owning any part of what is rightfully mine this enormous? That you would burden yourself with a child?” She wondered, glaring at Anne who tried to keep her calm.

“Marian, there is no law saying that I cannot. I have the means to raise the child and he would bring some cheer to the household, would he not? It’s certainly better for him than going to an institution and Ann has expressed her desire to assist me in raising him. He will be registered as my child who, if he grows up to be agreeable, I can write into my will and if Miss Walker grows fond of him, she may as well.” She explained, already planning ahead and speaking of such things so her family could get used to it. Being born out of wedlock only meant he could not inherit from his father without a will but as she would be registered as his mother, she could have him inherit especially if she wrote it up in her will.

Marian was seething but Anne paid no mind. It was getting later and in the middle of her sister’s rant, she simply stood up and went over to the buttery. Marian's outrage actually amused her and she smiled as she walked over to the buttery. There, she couldn’t help but transform her smirk into a smile as she saw Ann cradling the little boy who seemed a lot calmer now, cuddled up against the blonde’s chest. “Mrs. Barker, thank you so much again for helping.” She told the thirty-something-year-old woman, who was cradling her own child. “It wasn’t a problem Miss Lister. I was wondering though, how are you planning to get through the night without someone to feed him?” She asked and Anne sighed. She had been wondering that as well. “I’m not quite sure.” She admitted and looked over at Ann who looked distressed at the prospect of the boy being hungry throughout the night.

Anne bit her lip, actually worried now. She was not about to let the boy leave with Mrs. Barker. “I wonder if Miss Elm could help.” Mrs. Barker said and peaked both Anne and Ann’s interest.

“She was pregnant… unwed but the baby was both without breath. It was only a few days ago and I’ve heard her complain about… the milk.” The woman said, clearly embarrassed though it didn’t phase Anne. “She… she may be able to help if she’s willing.” The woman suggested and even though it was eight o’clock, she decided to send for her with an offer of a one-month arrangement with pay to be determined to feed the child, just in case the woman didn’t agree with her. That would give her time to find another wet nurse if need be.

Mrs. Barker expressed that she would like to return home to put her daughter to sleep and that the boy should be settled for another three or so hours. Anne let her go, even though she wasn’t sure of the other young woman’s agreement to come to feed the infant. Mrs. Barker showed no interest in being a wet nurse and this was her child, which was odd to think, so she wanted to care for him.

She sat down next to Ann, who was still holding him after Mrs. Barker had left and smiled softly at her wife. “He is… rather precious, isn’t he, when he isn’t howling.” She mused softly, which made Ann smile and agree quietly. Anne reached out and couldn’t resist moving her finger over his soft cheek. Ann sighed. “So, when does he go?” She asked, her voice betraying more emotion than she showed.

Anne looked up. “He isn’t.” She told Ann, whose whole face slowly lit up. “Really?” She asked with tears in her eyes and Anne matched her expression of joy though, her eyes did remain dry.

“I agree that an institution is not suitable and there is no family in want of a child, so… I shall register him as mine, to make sure he has a birth certificate and… he shall live here with us.” She explained and Anne thanked God no one was present because Ann kissed her with an intensity and joy that could not be put away as platonic, still holding onto the little boy in her arms. “Thank you. Thank you so much, Anne.” She mumbled against her lips and Anne smiled into the kiss before she pulled back, not wishing anyone to walk in on them in such a position. “In effect, he’ll be our son. I will be his mother on paper, but… we will do this together.” She offered and Ann Walker’s grin could have lit up the entire room.

They discussed the sleeping arrangements. There were only enough rooms for Aunt Ann, her father, Marian and the two of them. The wet nurse would have to sleep in the servant’s quarters, but did that mean that their son had to sleep there as well? “I wish we could get rid of Marian, then we could install a nursery there.” Anne mused which earned her a chastising from Ann and a swat on her arm, who found that comment wholly uncalled for. Anne chuckled nonetheless. They decided that for now, the child would sleep in the servants quarters, in a makeshift cot as they didn’t like the idea of the child sleeping next to one of the servants.

They were in luck that Miss Elm was looking for income and was willing to feed him. Anne and the young woman had a short meeting after her arrival at Shibden, around nine, to discuss her payments. Then, the young woman was led to the servant’s quarters where Anne told one of the men to make ‘something resembling a cot’ and told her that she’d bring the child in when he was hungry or when she’d retreat to bed.

Anne was glad to hear that Ann wanted to take the baby up with them, to the bed to lounge there which none of the family members made any objections to. She longed to relax with Ann and their new little chap, to talk things over. That is how they ended up on each side of the bed with the baby in the middle. He was on his back, sleeping peacefully and Ann pressed a kiss to the boy’s forehead. “I wonder why his mother left him… and left him with us, of all people.” The blonde mused and Anne sighed. She had wondered it too. If they'd wanted him to have a rich or highly esteemed family, there were other options aside from them. They were whispered about, especially since Ann moved into Shibden Hall.

“Probably illegitimate, or a child that wasn’t her husbands and she was afraid. Maybe a family who was too poor to care for him. We can’t know. Marian hadn’t heard of anyone who had appeared pregnant and now had no child… Maybe she came here from another town.” She told her and sighed. “But he’s ours now, or he will be once I get him registered. I hope they don’t make it difficult.” She told Ann, as she thought of how to handle the situation of having him registered.

“I can’t believe you are doing this,” Ann said. “I was so frightened that you’d send him away. He is so perfect and you know I have always wanted children… He is our only chance.” She explained and Anne smiled softly. She knew it was true and just seeing her wife’s happiness made her quite sure she’d made the right choice. She supported herself on her arm and leaned in to press a kiss to Ann’s lips. “I told you we’d have a fulfilling life together. You have always expressed your interest to have a child so… then, it’s the right course of action.” She simply said and looked down at the little boy.

She studied him and guessed he was 1 foot and six inches, maybe seven inches long. He wasn’t a chubby baby by any means, but he certainly wasn’t emaciated either. He had a round little head with short, brown hairs sticking up from his head. He had eyes that did resemble her own - she’d seen them earlier when he’d been awake. He had a small button nose and a lower lip that was a bit puffier than his upper lip. His ears were close to his head and were rather small in comparison to his head, but it didn’t look unusual. He was perfect, all in all, and she sighed softly.

She still had to get used to the idea that he would be here now, permanently and that he would probably call her his mother. That was odd, she thought and for the first time wondered if she’d be any good at it - motherhood. Then again, as she looked at Ann’s sweet nature, she was reminded that she didn’t have to do it by herself and that Ann showed all the signs of being a good mother. Together, they’d be a mother -mothers- and Ann would probably pass as a close Aunt. She wondered if they’d ever need to tell their son about their true connection. He’d find out, wouldn’t he? She thought. How would he react to that? Would it affect his behavior?

“What’s going on in there?” Ann asked softly and playfully tapped Anne’s forehead which made the older woman smile.

“I was just going over the events of the day and thinking about how quickly situations can change.” She told Miss Walker who nodded in agreement as she looked down at the boy, still wrapped in a blanket and with that diaper on which he hadn’t soiled yet, luckily.

“Can we go into Halifax tomorrow?” Ann asked. “To get him registered and order a cot for him?” She wondered. “And get some fabrics to make a few blankets so we can swaddle him properly. Maybe we could get him an outfit from the dressmaker? Just one, I’ll knit clothes for him for when he’s bigger.” She explained, getting lost in her planning for the baby, which made Anne just lean onto her hand, her other resting on the little baby’s stomach protectively without even thinking about it as she watched Ann’s excitement, the other noticing the attention she was receiving.

“Why are you regarding me in such a way?” Ann asked amusement and fondness in her voice. The choice to keep the boy had certainly had a positive effect on Ann, at least for now.

“Because you’re… so beautiful when you are excited. The light that comes to your eyes… it’s stunning, truly.” Anne told her and she knew that she wasn’t a verbally romantic person. She didn’t recite poetry, she didn’t compliment excessively and so, Ann wasn’t used to this type of talk. The blush that followed was gorgeous and took Anne’s breath away.

“We haven’t had time to prepare, which is why I am feeling rather… agitated to get us really settled.” Ann explained and Anne just smiled.

“One detail you have forgotten, though.” Anne teasingly said and Ann frowned, going over her list in her head. She seemed puzzled by what Anne had said, which made the older woman laugh softly. “A name, perhaps, for him?” She wondered and Ann’s eyes went wide “A name, yes!” Ann exclaimed and then immediately started to think, Anne could see the concentration on her face.

“Well, if you are to claim him as yours, I am assuming his last name will be Lister.” Ann started which made Anne smile. If she was to claim the child for herself, then she would give him her own last name. “Well…” Ann said, after a few moments of silence. “What about Theodore?” She asked and looked down at their son, with an expression of affection that made Anne’s heartbeat speed up. She was in love with her, there was no other explanation for what she was feeling. She had almost given up on that - real love, after Mariana. “He is a gift from God after all,” Ann spoke.

Anne wanted Ann to name him, to signify her bond with the child as well. “That is a strong name, I do like it. Theodore James Lister would be my suggestion.” Anne spoke and was met with a smile of approval.

“I cannot grasp it fully, that - if everything goes well - he could be ours. Anne… you’ve made me the happiest woman in the world, you do realize that don’t you?” Ann sighed happily and Anne felt Ann’s hand cover hers on Theodore’s stomach.

“That’s all I have ever wanted,” Anne told her wife, looking at her angelic face illuminated by candlelight. Her actions of the day, deciding to keep the child and how happy it made Ann, had her excited for the night to come. Surely, Ann would show her appreciation in the most enjoyable way... “How about I bring Theodore downstairs while Eugenie assists you with getting ready for bed?” She suggested as it was drawing close to ten o’clock.

Ann giggled. “Will you be able to carry him properly?” She wondered and Anne looked down at the little boy.

“Well, I am sure it cannot be that challenging.” She said, puffing her chest out as she sat up and looked down at the infant. She frowned in concentration as she moved her hand under the baby’s head and neck. Support, she remembered and then slipped her hand under his buttocks. Yes, she lifted him up but looked rather akin to holding some sort of explosive device.

Ann giggled once more, amused at seeing her wife interact with the little child. “Annie, let me help you.” She said, not even noticing the nickname she used which made Anne look at her in surprise. Ann just took her expression as confusion as to why she needed help. “Here,” Ann said as she assisted Anne in moving her hands so she could hold him more comfortably, close to herself with an arm underneath the baby. “There you go,” Ann said and leaned forward to kiss her wife’s cheek, jaw, and finishing at her neck. “Hurry back.” She whispered against her skin and Anne shuddered at the affection.

She got up from the bed as well, feeling a little uncomfortable holding an infant. She was terrified of dropping him. She had never done this before, never feeling the need to whenever a child was presented to her.

She passed Eugenie whom she told to go help Ann get ready for bed before she went to bring the child to the quarters, complimenting her servant on the makeshift crib. That would do, Anne thought as she had no qualms kneeling on the floor to put him in it. She hesitated for a second but then leaned down and kissed his forehead. She was sure the servants’ eyebrows hit their hairline but she didn’t much mind. Her mother never showed that much affection, but she did kiss her forehead before bed sometimes and Anne remembered it fondly.

“His name is Theodore.” She told the wet nurse, feeling an odd sense of pride at announcing his name, which she hadn’t expected to feel. The servants complimented her on the choice, as she stood up. “If anything is amiss with him, do not hesitate to come to knock on my bedroom door.” She told Miss Elm who nodded obediently. She had made sure to include knocking because she could not have anyone walk in unannounced, ever.

She bid the servants goodnight and went upstairs to join her wife, still not fully able to grasp the profound change this child would bring to their life.

 

* * *

 

 

It was another half hour before they both made it to bed. The candles on the nightstands illuminated their bedroom and they just looked at each other, clearly both overwhelmed by it all - in the best way possible. Anne’s hand was on Ann's waist and Anne's hand lay on her wife's hip. They were quiet together and Ann was smiling gently.  
“We have a family of our own now, with him,” Ann spoke softly and Anne grinned right back. It was something she had given up on long ago, the idea she could be a parent - ever and now, with her wife, she’d be raising a child, as a proper married couple would. It was better than she could have ever dreamed of. “Thank you so much,” Ann whispered, clearly emotional and moved forward, meeting Anne’s lips with her own. “Thank you so much.” She repeated against Anne’s lips.

Anne kissed her back and wrapped her arm around Ann’s waist now, pressing herself close to her. “I love you,” Ann told Anne. Ann was always eager to express her love, physically or verbally. Anne had been a lot slower in that process, still hurt from Vere’s actions. She had all but given up that any of this could really happen but Ann had given her hope again. So, Anne, without hesitation this time, told her: “I love you too.” and continued to kiss her, softly and slowly - preciously. Ann was that to her - so incredibly precious.

She was excited about their future, but there was an anxious feeling nagging as well - about the reaction of the town, of how it would change them as a couple to have a little one, how the child would be regarded by the community, whether they’d really be any good at this parenting thing, but as they kissed and as Ann whispered her love and appreciation, Anne found that she could relax. Tomorrow was another day to worry about this and deal with it, as she dealt with everything. Now, their son was being looked after and she trusted her other servants to make sure that the new wet-nurse would do as she should. She could just be right now, be with Ann.

She deepened the kiss and Ann responded in turn, kissing her back passionately and letting out those small moans Anne adored. It was unexpected how this child bonded them together already, how it made Anne want to be closer to Ann than ever before. A private marriage was one thing but a commitment to parent together? It made everything that much more sold. It made her body press itself closer to Ann. They kissed, laying on their sides, for minutes, until Anne’s lips were tingling. She couldn’t help but sit up and pull her nightgown off as Ann did the same. They weren’t afraid anyone would come into the room unannounced anymore. It was common knowledge to at least knock, and surely no one would need them at this hour.

Anne gazed upon Ann’s chest and reached out to touch her wife’s breasts, her thumbs playing nimbly with the other woman’s nipples and making the blonde pant and moan. She noticed Ann’s eyes on her own chest, which made her feel a little uneasy. She’d told Ann she didn’t like them touched much and she knew Ann did want to, she could see that she desired to explore but Anne just wasn’t comfortable. They always felt like a part of her that maybe shouldn’t have been there and now that it was, she liked to leave it ignored. It didn’t feel great anyway, to be touched there. So, she leaned forward and kissed Ann, hoping to refocus the woman’s attention, which it did.

Anne loved how fragile Ann felt in her arms and how soft every part of her was. As they lay there kissing, their skin pressed together and Ann's hard nipples pressed just above Anne's own. She loved how that felt and slipped her own thigh between Ann's legs before she rolled them over so she was on top.

What she hadn't expected was Ann's own knee to come up between her legs, making her thigh press between her legs. “Oh!” Anne exclaimed in surprise.

Ann bit her lip to suppress a grin at her strong Anne’s reaction. “I want to… together.” Ann said as she pressed her thigh firmer against Anne who was straddling it now, Anne’s own thigh getting wet from pressing against Ann. Anne was now breathing heavily as well. She had never expected to find an active partner like Ann so appealing. Before, she’d always gotten quite excited about women who were happy to lay back and let her do whatever she wanted. Ann on the other hand sure had ideas of her own and it was very attractive, Anne decided.

Anne gazed down at Ann and nodded in agreement with her wish before capturing her lips hungrily and starting to move her hips and leg. It took a few moments, both of them letting out small giggles and laughs between kisses. It was easier said than done to figure it out but eventually, the giggles were interrupted by moans as they did get it right.  
They built a slow movement at first, Anne grinding down on Ann's thigh and as she slid back up, she could press her own thigh between Ann's humping hips. Heavy breathing and moans filled the room - higher pitched ones from Ann, slightly breathier ones from Anne. Ann was bucking up against Anne, holding onto the other woman’s strong back. “Oh, Anne…” She moaned softly.

Ann let her hands roam over Anne's back before she moved them down fully to grasp Anne's behind, making the older woman groan and kiss her neck. “Anne… more…” Ann finally said, blushing even deeper at voicing what she wanted.

Their damp skin slid together as Anne sped up her movements, which in turn made Ann moan louder. Anne knew she should tell her to be quiet but half the household was deaf and Marian really was none of her concern. She loved hearing Ann’s enjoyment and as she felt her own orgasm build, she moved so she could move her hand down between them. She felt Ann shudder as she pressed two fingers inside of her and now used her thigh to press her fingers inside of Ann firmly. Having her fingers inside of her wife always made her feel more connected to her and making her feel good like this also gave her the feeling that she was claiming her. No one else would ever touch her there again. Ann was hers, Anne thought as she moved her fingers inside of her blonde wife in a faster and harder pace. Ann arched her back and Anne sat up, grinding herself against Ann’s thigh and pushing her fingers inside of Ann in tune. Ann was so incredibly wet and with Ann’s back arched, Anne had a gorgeous view of her elegant neck and her breasts, which moved with the rhythm of their lovemaking. The wet sounds of her fingers inside of Ann pushed Anne further towards the edge.

They were gazing at each other through hooded eyes, their lips apart as they were panting and Ann was the first whose mouth opened further, whose muscles tensed and squeezed down on Anne’s fingers. A low moan left the younger woman’s lips and the gasping moans that followed were enough to speed up Anne’s movements on Ann’s thigh. She was soaking Ann’s skin and she closed her eyes in concentration, leaning onto her arm as Ann helped her movements along with her hands on her behind.

Anne gasped out Ann’s name as she seized against her thigh. She shook as Ann loved seeing Anne’s pleasure. She often heard Anne pleasure herself after they’d been together, even felt her move but she was always too shy to look or ask to participate in any way.

She regretted that now and made a commitment to ask to look or touch Anne in some way next time their lovemaking ended like that. Anne was absolutely gorgeous like this, she thought as she watched her face. Ann smiled, still catching her own breath as Anne collapsed on top of her and buried her face in her neck. It was so rare for Anne to show any kind of vulnerability, to not roll over and jot down something in her diary. She groaned softly as Anne removed her fingers and she held Anne close. She didn’t care that they were sticky and sweaty, she didn’t care that it was incredibly hot to be pressed together. She laid her cheek against Anne’s temple as her wife’s face was still buried in her neck, both of them catching their breath. It was in moments like this that she felt almost as one with Anne, a woman who still puzzled her on a daily basis and who still seemed unattainable sometimes, even now they were married.

Their night wasn’t over. It wasn’t long before soft whispers of appreciation and sweet kisses turned more intense again. Anne loved tasting Ann and as it was not midnight yet, she figured they had time for all of this without being exhausted in the morning. Ann’s hands had gripped the headboard, her thighs as far apart as she would go as she enjoyed Anne’s ministrations. She was always so willing to give herself, Anne thought as she hummed into the other woman’s core and held onto her hips as the woman tried to buck as she came again. It always made her feel very loved when Ann was so eager to let Anne take charge.

When Ann returned the favor, it was a little different. She was allowed between Anne’s thighs and she too loved giving Anne such intimate pleasure with her mouth, but Anne’s hands were in her hair, not fully controlling her movements but certainly guiding her. Ann didn’t much mind, she found it quite appealing to be told, silently, what to do and Anne’s need for control didn’t make the sight of her wife in the throes of passion any less breathtaking. Ann kissed her way back up Anne’s body with deliciously swollen lips and kissed her deeply. Ann, nor Anne, couldn’t remember a time they had been this happy.

Around midnight, Anne drifted off to sleep with her arm wrapped around Ann, spooning her from behind but, as Ann had learned, there were times something happened. Anne, in her sleep, would turn around and press back against Ann, which reversed their positions. It was as if, since they had made a commitment, Anne was less guarded around her, even when she wasn’t conscious. It was incredibly sweet Ann thought, and she’d never mention it to Anne whom Ann was sure would be a little embarrassed.

Ann just moved up behind her wife, whose strength and intellect made her imposing and looked at her as she wrapped her arm around the older woman’s waist. She still looked stern, even as she slept but she looked so much softer. Her hair was loose, her face was relaxed and curled up on her side, she didn’t look much like the Anne everyone else saw. Ann thought that Anne looked like what she would imagine an angel to look and she smiled tenderly. No one else would probably make that assessment but then again, most people never saw Anne like this. Ann leaned down to kiss her jaw and neck softly, whispering she loved her and bidding her goodnight again before she laid down, her nose buried in Anne’s hair and vaguely thinking they should have gotten dressed before drifting off to sleep. Though, as Anne shifted in her sleep and their skin pressed together deliciously, Ann found she was willing to take the small risk of someone walking in on them. This was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your comments, kudos, and bookmarks! I hope to read what you think about this chapter and especially the last scene... I hope you like it!
> 
> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR: @gentjackthelass


End file.
